Movie
by taejims
Summary: Melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan dengan sahabat di akhir pekan adalah hal terbaik di dunia. Apakah kau yakin? /"sudahlah tidur saja. Oh, atau mau tambah ronde? Aku bisa membuatmu tak bisa jalan satu bulan loh"/-parkjimin, 17th, pelajar. A BTS Fanfiction. VMIN. Jimin x Taehyung.


Movie

.

Melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan dengan sahabat di akhir pekan adalah hal terbaik di dunia. Apakah kau yakin? /"sudahlah tidur saja. Oh, atau mau tambah ronde? Aku bisa membuatmu tak bisa jalan satu bulan loh"/-parkjimin, 17th, pelajar. A BTS Fanfiction. VMIN. Jimin x Taehyung.

.

.

Bangtan belong to theirs

Warning : Typo(s), Lime inplisit, absurd, etc.

Pair : Jimin x Taehyung

.

.

ENJOY

.

Empat pasang kaki itu berlari, menjauh dari kejaran _ahjumma_ yang dagangan buah apelnya diambil oleh dua orang remaja laki-laki tanggung itu. Mereka berdua berlari, sambil tertawa dan mengunyah apel curian mereka tanpa peduli _ahjumma_ yang sudah kelelahan tak sanggup lari dan berteriak-teriak mengutuk kedua remaja tersebut.

Setelah terasa cukup aman, mereka berdua berhenti untuk mengambil nafas dan menyelesaikan tawa yang tadi tertahan lari. Oh jangan lupa menelan gigitan apel di mulut mereka.

Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung, dua sahabat sehidup semati yang bahkan dari sebelum lahir sudah dicanangkan oleh masing-masing orangtua agar bersahabat. Jadilah mereka seperti ini sampai sekarang, sekolah bersama, nakal bersama, dihukum bersama, bahkan pernah menyukai wanita yang sama.

"Ya Tuhan _ahjumma_ tadi lucu sekali wajahnya" Kata Jimin sambil menggigit apelnya lagi dan memegangi perutnya yang sedikit sakit akibat entah kebanyakan tertawa atau makan sambil berlari.

"Aku bahkan bisa menirunya" Kata Taehyung sambil meniru wajah marah _ahjumma_ tersebut dan mengundang gelak tawa lagi di antara mereka. "Omong-omong chim, aku punya sesuatu yang bagus untuk malam akhir pekan ini"

"Apa itu? Bermain sepeda lagi? Aku sudah hampir mati bosan melakukannya"

"Bukan, bukan itu. Ini akan menjadi malam sabtu yang hebat kawan"

Kemudian Jimin mengerut alis, sambil menerima apel Taehyung. Tangan Taehyung sibuk membuka resleting ransel yang ada di depannnya―Taehyung senang sekali menggendong tas di depan, bukan di punggung, kemudian merogoh sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Kau pasti suka ini" Kata Taehyung sambil masih menaruh kedua tangannya di dalam ransel, lalu dengan perlahan mengankat tangannya. "Pabampabam!"

Lalu Jimin tersedak apelnya―apel Taehyung yang ada di tangannya. Bukan apa-apa, yang dikeluarkan Taehyung itu sebuah DVD. Kalau DVD untuk film aksi dan drama sih Jimin tak akan kaget. Kalau yang ini―

" _Porn Movie?"_ Jimin tercengang sendiri melihat sahabatnya ternyata mesum juga.

"Iyaps." Jawab Taehyung bangga sambil menunjukan senyum persegi lebar khas miliknya.

"Kau serius Tae? Demi payudara _marline monroe_ kau mengajakku nonton porno?"

"Ayolah chim, seperti yang tidak pernah nonton saja" Taehyung mencibir mengingat Jimin itu level kemesumannya lebih tinggi darinya. "Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak menonton ini bersama"

Jimin jadi teringat dua tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali masuk sekolah menengah atas, mereka menonton film porno bersama dan berakhir dengan masturbasi bersama juga. Untung tidak ketahuan ibunya Jimin.

"Dan film yang ini berbeda dari biasanya" Tambah Taehyung untuk terus meyakinkan Jimin lagi.

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Pokoknya nanti malam datang saja kerumahku. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sedang pergi ke Jepang"

Taehyung tersenyum penuh harap, dan Jimin juga menunjukkan _smirk_ miliknya yang menggoda jika ada wanita yang lewat saat itu juga. "Well baiklah, sudah lama juga tidak menonton itu bersama seseorang"

"Jadi?"

"Jam delapan aku akan ke rumahmu"

"OKAAY!"

Taehyung mengangkat tangan kirinya, lalu Jimin juga. Dan melakukan _highfive_ dengan keras sampai terdengar.

"Omong-omong Tae, apelnya enak. Terimakasih ya, aku duluan" Kata Jimin sambil memakan apelnya.

"Ok sama-sama Chim hati-hati" Tapi Taehyung yang tadinya melambai sambil tersenyum bingung melihat Jimin yang berjalan sambil bahunya bergetar, seperti tertawa. Lalu detik kemudian Ia tersadar.

"YA! KAU BAJINGAN KEMBALIKAN APELKU!"

.

.

Hari sudah malam, dan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jimin, Ia benar-benar datang pukul delapan tepat. Mungkin efek jarak rumah mereka yang hanya berbeda dua blok saja membuat Jimin bisa mencapai rumah Taehyung hanya alamwaktu lima menit dengan sepeda.

"Kau tahu saja aku tak punya makanan" Kata Taehyung tersenyum senang saat Jimin masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa banyak cemilan, juga nasi kepal yang sengaja dibuatkan oleh ibunya Jimin.

"Ibuku yang sengaja, akusih tak mau tahu" Kata Jimin sambil tertawa melihat muka Taehyung yang mendadak datar. "Dia bahkan menyuruhku menginap untuk menemanimu"

"Memangnya aku anak kecil?" Kata Taehyung kesal. Tapi bahagia juga, ternyata Ibunya Jimin daridulu tak pernah berubah. Selalu berbaik hati.

"Kau bahkan seorang bayi kutu busuk"

Taehyung hanya memutar mata sambil meninggalkan Jimin diambang pintu. Jimin tertawa, lalu mengikuti Taehyung tak lupa menutup pintunya. Kamar Taehyung tak terlalu besar, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk menampung Jimin yang sering menginap di rumah Taehyung.

"Apa kau siap?" Kata Taehyung sambil duduk di lantai dan membawa DVD yang tadi Ia tunjukkan. Laptopnya sudah menyala di atas meja kecil di hadapannya.

"Aku selalu siap untuk hal seperti ini" Setelah menyimpan makanan di sudut ruangan, Jimin lalu duduk sedikit di belakang Taehyung, mungkin masih bisa dibilang disebelah kiri Taehyung walau badan Jimin setengahnya ada di belakang Taehyung.

"Okay baiklah!"

Taehyung lalu memasukkan kepingan DVD tersebut ke laptopnya, lalu dengan segera menyetelnya. Dan mulailah film tersebut.

"Tae, kau tak salah beli film? Kau sudah tak suka dada wanita lagi?" Tanya Jimin saat yang muncul adalah dua orang laki-laki yang mungkin seusia mereka sedang berciuman panas.

"ya! Park Jimin, bukan begitu. kan aku sudah bilang film yang kali ini berbeda" Kata Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yah kukira akan ada banyak desahan wanita yang merdu" Kata Jimin sambil terkekeh.

"Mesum! Aku ingin cari sesuatu yang baru bodoh, sudah tonton saja"

Jimin menggeleng, sahabatnya ini memang aneh daridulu. Tak pernah melakukan hal yang normal dan benar satu kali saja kecuali naik sepeda. Jadi Jimin menurut saja dan menonton film tersebut.

Durasi film tersebut mungkin satu jam, dan baru sampai setengahnya. Sedaritadi, Taehyung merona, menggigit bibir, menahan geraman juga kejanantanannya yang mengeras di bawah sana. Adegan demi adegan Ia lewati tanpa berkeip. Film porno _gay_ boleh juga rupanya.

Jimin yang menyadari keadaan Taehyung jadi punya ide untuk menjahilinya. Ia memajukan sedikit badannya, lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke miliknya Taehyung.

"Uhh ada yang sudah tegang disini" Kata Jimin sambil meremas pelan penis Taehyung dari luar celana pendeknya.

"Nghh―chim" Taehyung mendesah, mendapat serangan tiba-tiba begini membuatnya terkejut.

"Sepertinya butuh bantuan" Jimin kemudian membuka kancing juga resleting celana berbahan _denim_ milik Taehyung tersebut. Dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tegang dari balik celana dalam.

"J-jimin.. mau apa ka―AHH"

Taehyung mendesah keras saat Jimin menggengam miliknya lalu meremasnya keras. "Nikmati saja sambil menonton filmnya, aku yakin kau kesulitan masturbasi sendiri"

Lalu kemudian, dengan terampil ia mengocok pelan benda pribadi milik sahabatnya tersebut. Mengurut, meremas-remas, dan juga kocokan tempo cepat.

"Ngghh ahhh Jimhhh" Taehyung mendesah tak karuan. Pikirannya seolah terbagi antara kejantanannya yang dimanja Jimin, juga film di depan matanya yang sungguh menggugah hormon untuk meledak.

Pikiran taehyung makin melayang, tangannya terkulai di samping badan dan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Jimin. Tangan Jimin di bawah sana semakin gencar membuat kejantannya makin tegang dan berkedut, dan sebentar lagi akan orgasme. Mungkin.

"Jimhhh aku mau orhh―" Kata Taehyung disela desahannya, ia benar-benar akan klimaks saat itu juga.

"Ups!"

Jimin tiba-tiba saja melepas genggamannya, menjauhkan tangannya dan mundur dari Taehyung. Seolah melakukan sesuatu yang salah―memang salah, jimin membuat muka imut dan suara yang di imut-imutkan pula "Maaf Taehyung-ssi, aku tak sengaja. Selesaikan sendiri ya, itukan punyamu"

Dan Taehyung dengan segera berbalik, menghadap Jimin dengan muka kesal. "Awas kau iblis bajingan!'

Taehyung langsung menyerang―menimpa tubuh Jimin. Lalu memberikannya ciuman panas seperti tadi yang ada di film. Tangannya berada di kanan kiri kepala Jimin, menahan pergerakan Jimin yang berontak karena diciumi Taehyung begitu saja.

"Nikmati saja Park Jimin, ini akan semenyenangkan film tadi. kau juga butuh bantuan" Kata taehyung di sela ciumannya, membalas cibiran Jimin yang tadi lalu kembali menginvasi mulut Jimin.

Jimin sengaja membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Taehyung masuk dan beradu dengan lidahnya. Setelah pertarungan lidah yang sengit dan tidak menghasilkan pemenang, Taehyung melepas ciuman karena oksigen yang dibutuhkan. Berpindah dari mulut, Taehyung berpindah menggigiti leher juga pundak Jimin yang terekspos.

Tak ingin diam saja, Jimin menggerakan tangannya untuk menurunkan seluruh celana Taehyung sampai lepas dari kaki―dibantu Taehyung sendiri juga, lalu kemudian meremas pantat Taehyung dan menggoda lubang kemarahan di sana.

"Mmhh" Taehyung mendesah dalam pembuatan _hickey_ di leher Jimin tersebut. Tangan Jimin tak mau diam meremas pantat Tehyung.

Jimin kemudian dengan tiba-tiba memutar posisi mereka berdua, kini Jimin yang ada di atas dan berganti menyerang bibir Taehyung. "Aku yang memegang kendali disini, sayang"

"Silahkan, aku menunggu untuk kau setubuhi" Kata Taehyung ber- _sarcasm_ pada Jimin sebelum bibirnya dikunci kembali oleh bibir Jimin.

Ciuman itu menggila dan menjadi semakin panas saat tangan Taehyung meremas rambut Jimin dan menekannya untuk mencium lebih dalam lagi. Taehyung bahkan membuka kaus putih Jimin di sela ciuman mereka, kemudian mulai menggoda sahabatnya dengan megelus halus otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna itu.

" _ur so nasty_ taetae" Kata Jimin lalu berpindah ke leher, membalas perbuatan Taehyung yang menciptakan banyak motif biru keunguan di lehernya.

" _U more dude―Ahhh"_ Taehyung langsung saja mendesah saat tangan Jimin menelusup kaus merah panjangnya dan mencubit salah satau _nipples_ nya disana yang sudah tegang.

Jimin makin menggoda Taehyung dengan menggesekan kejantanan tegaknya yang masih tertutup lengkap ke milik Taehyung yang tadi gagal orgasme itu. Bibirnya kemudian melepaskan diri dari kulit yang sudah tertanda itu, lalu tangannya menyingkap kaus Taehyung dan bibir itu bekerja lagi menggoda kulit dada hingga perut dengan lidahnya.

Lalu bibir Jimin naik kembali untuk menginvasi bibir tebal milik sahabatnya itu, memberikan lumatan juga giitan yang membuat bibir Taehyung bengkak. Tangan kanannya bergerak mencubiti _nipple_ tegak milik Taehyung, sementara Taehyung meremas rambut Jimin untuk memperalam ciuman panas mereka itu.

Kemudian, Taehyung memutar kembali posisi sehingga Ia yang di atas dan melepas ciumannya. Tangan Taehyung bergerak untuk melucuti kaus merahnya juga celana milik Jimin sehingga keduanya sama-sama telanjang saat ini. Mulut Taehyung lalu mengarah pada kejantanan Jimin yang sudah sangat tegang dan menjilatinya untuk menggoda sahabatnya itu.

" _Just suck it you jerk"_ Kata Jimin sudah tak tahan di goda oleh Taehyung sehingga langsung saja menekan kepala Taehyung untuk langsung mengoral miliknya.

Mulut Taehyung langsung bekerja menghisap kejantan Jimin, memberinya gigitan-gitan juga gerakan naik turun oleh kepalanya. Jimin menggeram nikmat saat mulut Taehyung bekerja memberi getaran juga hangat di sluruh syarafnya, tangannya meremas rambut Taehyung dan menekannya.

"Uhh Tae, _I wanna_ ―"

Dan seketika itu pula, Taehyung melepaskan kejantanan Jimin dari mulutnya, lalu bangun dan duduk. "Maaf Jim, itukan punyamu"

Jimin mendengus, terkena karma dari candaan pertamanya tadi. jadi keduanya impas untuk sama-sama gagal orgasme. Okay, jadi Jimin memerintah Taehyung untung berbaring di kasur _queen size_ milik sang punya rumah, kemudian melebarkan kaki Taehyung setelah Ia ikut naik ke atas kasur pula.

"Apa kau siap untuk aku setubuhi, jalang?" Kata Jimin sambil mengocok kejantanannya pelan dan menggoda lubang Taehyung.

" _I'm so ready, fuck me please"_

Tanpa aba-aba dan penetrasi lanjutan, Jimin langsung menghujam _manhole_ Taehyung dan dihadiahi teriakan sakit dari Taehyung yang mencengkram sprei dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal.

"AAA―SAKIT BODOHHH" Teriak Taehyung saat merasakan bagian bawahnya seolah dirobek paksa oleh kejantanan besar milik Jimin itu. Kadang Taehyung bingung, Jimin itu bantet tapi ketama penisnya bisa ukuran maksimal begitu.

"Maaf, tadi kan kau yang bilang siap untuk aku setubuhi keparat" Kata Jimin yang diam untuk membiarkan Taehyung terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya. "Aku akan membuat rasa sakitnya hilang, sayang"

Kemudian Jimin menyerang bibir ranum Taehyung sambil satu tangannya memberi pijatan-pijatan pelan pada kejantanan ereksi Taehyung, membuat Taehyung mengerang dalam kuncian mulut Jimin. Kemudian dengan refleks Taehyung menggerakan pinggulnya, memberi sandi rahasia pada Jimin agar mulai ke acara inti panas itu.

Jimin menangkap sandi dan langsung bekerja melalui otot panggulnya, bergerak maju dan mundur. Awalnya pelan, sangat pelan hingga Taehyung frustasi dan mengucap sumpah serapah kotor pada Jimin.

"Mati kau keparat Jimin bangsat sialan kau ingin aku mati karena tak terpenuhi hasrat biologisnya?" Teriak Taehyung saat dengan sengaja Jimin terus melambatkan temponya dan tak kunjung tancap gas.

"Jika kau berteriak seperti itu terus aku akan benar-benar membuatmu tak bisa orgasme dan merobek mulut haram sialanmu itu keparat" Balas Jimin sambil menghentakkan pinggulnya keras menumbuk tepat di titik tersensitif tubuh Taehyung, membuat Taehyung mendesah lebih keras daripada umpatannya tadi.

Jimin terus mempercepat gerakannya, yang dibawah terus mendesah sambil mengumpat kata kotor untuk menggambarkan dosa kenikmatannya ini. Yang diataspun sama, menggeram merasakan denyutan di miliknya teremas oleh didinding rektum yang hangat dan membuat libidonya seakan meledak detik itu pula.

Peluh, desah dan dosa mengepung seisi ruangan seolah oksigen bahkan karbonioksidanya terkalahkan. Dua manusia yang masih bergumul diatas putihnya sprei saling berjuang untuk menggapai surganya maisng-masing.

"Unghh Jimhh _fasterhhhh_ " Kata Taehyung yang hasratnya sudah menaiki puncak dan siap untuk di tumpahkan.

" _Let's out togetherh"_

Dan yang terdengar setelah itu hanya desahan panjang dari keduanya, masing-masing saling mengeluarkan cairan putih berisi calon manusia. Yang satu ke rektum sang submisif dan yang satu ke perutnya sendiri dan ke perut sang dominan. Oh jangan lupakan cipratan di sekitar sprei.

Keduanya kelelahan, saling berlomba mengambil oksigen. Dada mereka naik dan turun, memacu degup jantung yang naik akibat adrenalin dan hormon yang meledak-ledak.

"Wow, Tae, kau lumayan untuk di kasur" Kata Jimin sambil perlahan mencabut kejantannya, lalu berbaring di sebelah sang sobat.

"Lumayan jidatmu! Bokongku sakit dasar gigolo" Kata taehyung sambil meringis merasakan bagian bawahnya yang hanya dipenuhi rasa sakit itu. Perih, perih sekali.

"Tapi kau suka kan? Sampai meneriakkan namaku saat orgasme begitu" Kata jimin menggoda Taehyung sambil menyolek kulit dagu Taehyung, dan terkekeh melihat reaksi menjijikan Taehyung yang seolah akan mati jika disentuh tangan Jimin.

"Bajingan" Jawab Taehyung kalah. Susah memang kalau berdebat dengan manusia hormon.

"sudahlah tidur saja. Oh, atau mau tambah ronde? Aku bisa membuatmu tak bisa jalan satu bulan loh" Kata Jimin sambil meremas kejantanan Taehyung yang seketika itu pula langsung _turn-on_ dan mulut biadabnya mendesah karenanya.

Tambah ronde lagi? Hmm.

.

"MATI KAU BAJINGAN SETAN MESUM KEPARAT!" 

.

- **end** -

HUAHAHAHA. Hallo, maaf udah bikin fanfic nista ini. Tapi fyi aku suka banget hubungan mereka yang _friendship is on the top_ duh apalagi berantem berantemnya emeshin gangerti lagi heuheu. Sebenernya ini bukan ff pertama aku, ini 2nd acc dari acc **overflakkie** . semoga ada yang tau akun biadab itu. Haha.

Sekian, salam manis dari cucunya rapmon.


End file.
